Trish Pope
Patricia Elizabeth "Trish" Pope is an American television personality. She was a cast member on The Real World: Los Angeles, the second season of the reality television series The Real World. Biography Pope was born on 29 May in West Palm Beach, Florida, and adopted as a newborn by John and Kathleen Pope. Her adoptive parents are strict Pentecostals, with her father working for a pro-life advocacy group and her mother working as an elementary school teacher at a Christian private school. In middle school, Pope discovered that her birth father was of Afghan descent, while her birth mother was Cuban-American, and that they were both in high school when she was born. However, she has still never met them. As her adoptive mother could not bear children of her own, she was raised an only child. Pope attended private schooling in West Palm Beach, graduating from The King's Academy, the same school in which her mother taught. Pope was bullied throughout high school due to her devotion to religion, but went on to state that this made her stronger. After graduating, she went on to attend Southeastern University and graduated with a degree in marketing. Background Trish was raised in a conservative Pentecostal family in West Palm Beach. She was adopted as a newborn, and later discovered that she is half-Cuban and half-Afghan while in middle school. Her newly discovered ethnic background made her want to reclaim her roots, and with her family she went on Christian mission trips to Latin America and the Middle East. Trish was bullied in high school and called "a crazy Christian," but states that these experiences brought her closer to God. She went on to attend Southeastern University, and graduated with a degree in marketing. She's excited to go to Los Angeles and break out of her comfort zone before entering the workforce. '' ''The Real World Pope became a cast member on The Real World: Los Angeles, the second season of the reality television series The Real World. After arriving in the cast's Los Angeles residence, James instantly developed a close connection with Dakotalynn James, bonding over their similar upbringings and devotion to religion. Pope and James' friendship goes on to progress further, but becomes rocky after James begins a relationship with Jack Carter. Pope views Carter as undeserving of James, which results in a large verbal altercation between the three of them and the end of her friendship with James. Despite previous disagreements over her conservative beliefs, Pope grows closer to Elle Robertson following the breakdown of her friendship with James. Pope confides in Robertson that she felt things for James that she had never felt before, leaving Robertson to believe that Pope had romantic feelings for her, although this is never confirmed. Pope often got into conflict with Robertson, Damien Kelley, and Tyler O'Conner for her comments they viewed as bigoted. Reunion ''The Challenge'' Category:Adopted cast members Category:Asian-American cast members Category:Cast members from Florida Category:Cast members of Afghan descent Category:Cast members of Cuban descent Category:Female cast members Category:Hispanic and Latino-American cast members Category:Middle Eastern-American cast members Category:Pentecostal cast members Category:Southeastern University alumni Category:The Real World cast members Category:The Real World: Los Angeles cast members